


Skate With Me

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron is called Ryou, M/M, Team Bonding, slight allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: With a moment of free time, the whole group decides to ice skate. In this case, it's Keith and Shiro's first time on the ice.





	Skate With Me

"Come on, Keith!" Lance shouted as the whole team raced forward while said man and Shiro held back slightly, "We've all been ice skating except you...And Shiro...man, that's still confusing."

They had discovered that who they had thought was Shiro had been a clone. Deciding that he wanted to be his own person, he adopted the name Ryou and joined the rebels. At the same time, Keith had stumbled into Operation Kuron. Recognizing that Shiro wasn't their Shiro, he had connected with the Black Lion, entered the astral plane, and gotten the real Shiro back. 

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" Keith asked cautiously as Shiro raised a brow in question, "I mean, we don't really need to do these shows anymore an-"

"Trust us, dude," Hunk nearly slipped as his blades touched the ice, but he quickly adjusted as he stared back at the two not on the shiny ice, "We just want to do this for fun. When's the last time we've all had fun together?"

"But if you are too scared-" Lance started, and Keith glared as a spark lit his eyes.

"Not a chance," he stated, and Shiro almost laughed; no one knew what was coming. Keith had never been ice skating in his life, but Shiro and he had been regular skating before and...the man had been good at it after some time. He had the balance and lean frame for it, and Shiro couldn't hold back a laugh this time.

"What's up with Shiro?" One of them asked as the others raised one brow, and Shiro laughed more, "You broke him, Keith."

"Not yet," Keith had that grin that just told Shiro he shouldn't watch him for his own sanity, "...I've never been ice skating."

"That's fine," Pidge pointed out as she kicked off and slid a few feet, "Some of us never went skating before the shows either."

"I saw," Keith grinned as he stepped onto the ice, and the others groaned softly, "As long as I'm Keith this time."

Allura raised both brows as she crossed her arms slowly. They all laughed as she made a face before brightening up with a tone of agreement. Shiro smiled as he watched Keith skate in his Red Paladin armor. The other man hadn't worn it for a long time, and no matter what, Shiro thought it looked great on him. Keith took a shaky step forward, and almost slid backward. Catching himself on instinct against the edge railing, he quickly stood. A determined expression came over his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Patience yields focus," Shiro whispered under his breath as he observed Keith starting the movements to skate, "He really did remember that."

Right away, Shiro could tell that the training he had taken with the Blade had helped him. Where Keith used to be unsteady and unknowing, he was focused and adapting. His balance had gotten much better, and Shiro had no doubt that the man could do many figure skating moves. Apparently, the others didn't think so.

"Come on, man," the blue-clad armored man shouted as he struck a pose that had Shiro smiling and rolling his eyes, "Let's see you skate."

Keith grinned as he moved forward a few feet. Shiro copied the smirk as he looked at the man. Keith did a few spins around the rink, most likely getting a feel for it, before he took off. Building up speed, he did a spin in the air that looked a lot like one of his fighting poses. Landing it fairly well with only a small pause, he continued without hesitation. Gliding with one leg in the air, he made it look effortless even in the cumbersome armor. Shiro smirked when he saw the look the others were giving Keith. He either didn't notice, or he was ignoring it.

Shiro guessed it was the latter since the part-Galran sneaked a peek and grin to him when he skated by. Rolling his eyes, he didn't hear or see Keith stop right in front of him until a hand landed on his shoulder. Raising a brow, Shiro gazed into violet-tinted eyes as they silently communicated to each other. Everything else faded into nothing as they spoke without words. After a moment, Shiro grinned softly at the same time as Keith. Gently taking Keith's hand into his larger one, Shiro just barely kept his footing as they both skated to the middle. Taking a minute to breathe, they both did a small twirl in place.

Building up momentum, they both slid in circles for what felt like hours. Shiro was perfectly content watching Keith in front of him, and if his looks were anything to go by, Keith felt the same. They skated and flowed around each other like they were in some sacred dance. It was only them in the world of chilly ice and scraping blades. Grinning at the thought of Keith using his blades as a real blade, he almost collided with the younger man. Grabbing his shoulders, they both laughed as they nearly fell over.

Shiro had missed this. Between being imprisoned by the Galra, fighting on Voltron, being in the astral plane, and then back after nearly another year, he didn't get to have much fun anymore. Especially not with Keith. And this was perfect. Keith was perfect.

"You've gotten better at this," Shiro smiled as Keith did a quick spin, "If I remember correctly, you were still falling over last time we skated in that one town outside of the Garrison."

"Because you ended up crashing into me," Keith defended himself playfully as he grabbed Shiro's offered hand, "The Blades may have taught me a few things."

"You have your knife on you, don't you?"

"Always," Keith rolled his eyes as he slid closer, "It's my baby."

"I thought I was your baby?" Shiro asked with a teasing voice as Keith leaned closer, "Wow, how do I explain this one? First, my boyfriend likes hippos more than me, and now his blade is his baby."

Keith let out an adorable and sweet chuckle as he raised a brow.

"Well, hippos are really awesome," Shiro scoffed and Keith beamed back, "But I love you still. You changed my life, Shiro. I'm not just going to forget that."

"And you've saved mine so much," Shiro buried his nose into silky black hair, "I'm not going to forget that either."

They both laughed before they leaned in and their lips met. They broke apart when they needed air, and would have continued if the handclaps hadn't knocked them out of their trance. The younger three were clapping as Allura smiled softly at them. To her left was Ryou who was watching with an affectionate stare at them. Shiro smiled as Keith waved happily to him before Lance bumped into him.

"Bet I can skate faster than you can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Hey!" Pidge exclaimed as she joined in, "I'll beat both of you!"

"Way to go, Pidge!" Allura cheered as she skated up to the four as Shiro moved away, "Let's show them who wins thi-"

The sound turned into mumbled arguing as Shiro strolled up to his adopted brother who just grinned. Matt moved from their side after a greeting as he hugged Pidge and entered their game.

"Hey," Shiro greeted as the other nodded back, "It's good to see you. How are things with the rebels? How are you here?"

"We are advancing and more planets have joined the alliance," they watched the other seven (Coran was spinning in circles) chase each other, "Matt and I took one of the rebel ships up here. So...?"

"So?" Shiro glanced at the man who was now grinning at him with a knowing gaze.

"So you and Keith finally got together?"

"Yeah," he felt the intense heat go to his face right away, but he blamed it on the cold, "H-how-"

"I have your memories," Ryou acknowledged as he watched Keith duck under a fist thrown by the oldest Altean, "Plus, you are just too obvious."

"Well, thanks," Shiro laughed as Lance balanced on Allura's shoulders in an interesting posture, "I'm...I'm just glad I have him."

"You should be," Shiro remembered he had heard that Keith had been the one to care for Ryou back when he had first been rescued, "He is...well, I don't have words, so how can I expect you to? Anyway, let's get out there. As much as want to talk to you, I think Keith will be missing you if you're gone too long."

"Yeah," he agreed as he skidded up to the group. Barely avoiding smashing into Pidge and Matt, he didn't see his lover until it was too late. Crashing into his side, Shiro had no time to correct himself as they both tumbled to the ground. Laying flat on his back, Shiro breathed out as he was reminded of their first day of training. Keith was laying on top of him once again, and Shiro was really tempted not to move from that spot. Laughing at what happened, the others joined as they helped each other up.

They spent the rest of their time having some fun. They got Keith and Shiro to join in with their acting that they usually did at the shows. The two ended up sharing a few more kisses throughout the day. When they were done, they admitted they had had fun.


End file.
